Swan song
by LotteNotte
Summary: She was like a swan, as da Vinci once said, "The swan is white without spot, and it sings sweetly as it dies, that song ending its life." [ReaderxShindou]


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review! Feel free to tell me of any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

He was Shindou Takuto. He shone in the brilliant light of the auditorium in front of the black grand piano, and though he would sometimes have to wash the tear stains on his cheeks, Shindou was known as a warm, caring person and master tactician. His responsible personality made him likable to most everyone he met, and his status, wealth, and skills made him a very popular person. The tickets to his concerts would almost always sell out, and a standing ovation or a call for an encore was not uncommon. His fingers danced on the piano's ivory keys or balanced the conductor's baton as he waved it around, and Shindou would create the most beautiful music that he hand-picked from his collection. Many of his fellow peers joked around, saying that he equated to a bald eagle, whose seemingly bare head almost had enough luster as he did.

She was (f/n) (l/n). Although preferring to show herself in a way not so extravagant as he did, she still illuminated a magical glow. Quiet and shy at first glance, (f/n) was actually a passionate girl with a talent for composing and playing the piano. Very rarely she allowed an audience to listen to her piano-playing, and thus, she wasn't as well known as Shindou. However, that didn't mean that was any less skilled, and the few who were lucky enough to watch her often wondered if she was better than the well known prodigy. The small-numbered audience often compared her to a mute swan, a pure waterfowl whose calls were beautiful but not often sang, which (f/n) herself thought was pretty accurate.

Both attended the famous Raimon Middle School, and Fate decided one day to gleefully rub her hands together and allow the two to meet.

Shindou was walking through the hallways. Soccer practice had finished early, and he was just on his way home. He stopped by a glass window and closed his chestnut eyes in thought of his upcoming piano concert in three months. The piece was mediocre, he thought, but he would still play it to the best of his ability, even if it was a tad bit boring. But- wait a second, was that piano playing?

Shindou turned to direction of the sound and listened. It was a piece that he had never heard of before, but it was the most grand and majestic sound that he had ever heard. Where it's coming from- that was just the music room, but who would be there at this time? He quietly walked towards the melodious room, and placed his hands on the sliding door's handle. Silently, he pushed the door and peered curiously inside the music room, decorated with music signs and different instruments on the wall.

Her face was against the piano as she played it, but Shindou noticed a few things about her. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair, he observed, and her fingers seemed to move with ease through the fast paced song. And the music: oh, it was so beautiful; how come he hadn't ever heard this before? He began to wonder: who wrote it? He had to know.

Shindou's foot automatically stepped into the classroom; unfortunately, his shoe made a loud _clap_ as he had accidentally forgot that the floors were of wood. The fingers stopped dancing, the girl stopped moving, and she spun around quickly. Her sharp, piercing (e/c) eyes met his brown ones, and Shindou started to blush a little in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry- It's just- well, your piece- who wrote it?" Shindou stuttered.

It was now the girl's turn to blush, and her cheeks tinted lightly. 'Have I said something wrong?' Shindou worried slightly. He quickly said again,

"If you-"

"I wrote it."

"What?" Shindou repeated. He couldn't believe it; did that girl really write that music? The girl's flush turned even more red, and she cleared her throat and repeated:

"I wrote this song. There's an accompaniment for an orchestra too."

"Really?"

While he was still in awe of her composing skills, Shindou suddenly had a thought. But would she agree to it? He stared at his school shoes for a second and then raised his head slowly.

"So," he started tentatively. Shindou looked at her and saw that she was nodding encouragingly; her blush still evident on her face.

"C-Could you allow me to use that piece for my next concert? It's very beautiful."

Awkward. That was the atmosphere, at least for Shindou. He could feel his body heat up in embarassment. The girl wasn't looking in his direction but towards the windows and the setting, orange sun. His eyes trailed down to his shoes once again, and he noticed that his white shoes were getting a little bit dirty, and that he should ask one of his maids to wash them. Speaking of maids, he should be going home soon, but-

"Sure."

Startled from his random and nervous thoughts, Shindou looked up. The girl, now smiling, was motioning him towards the piano and the score. He walked hurriedly to the piano, eager to start.

He stuck his hand out, his facial expression warm and friendly.

"I'm Shindou."

A small feminine hand grasped his warm hand back.

"I'm (f/n)."

* * *

**I don't know much about Japanese classrooms, so I am just using my experience of Korean classrooms. In Korean, the classroom floors are made of wood or tile, depending on what class is taught. Also, we wear indoor shoes while inside the school, and I am just assuming that Shindou didn't have enough time to change into his trainers during break time to play football (or soccer).**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my first fanfic! I'm sorry it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try my best to upload the second chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
